Divinity: Matrimony of Trade
by Pinkroseutena
Summary: Tensions between humans and Lizards are strained so much so the Red Emperor and The Human king arranged to have Farren the niece of a low class Noble and Caspian son of a Duke Lizard to marry in effort to end one feud and help put in motion to end to the hostle tensions as well. Can 2 individuals fall in love after getting married while dealing with many obstacles and dark forces.
1. Her Wedding Day

Farren looked in the mirror as servants dressed her in her wedding gown tears silently running down face...today was suppose to be her wedding day...a joyous occasion but yet she couldn't be more depressed.

" My lady..." A voice said to her making her turn her head to look to the side to look at a female lizard servant.

" Your uncle is waiting to walk you down the aisle" The servant said as she led her out the room Farren just followed like a zombie.

Her uncle had a sad smile on her took hands and took a look at her. Farren's tears fell freely now as she went into her uncles arms and hugged him tightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Her Uncle spoke holding her tight.

"I-I don't know uncle...they only reason I'm marrying him is because so you can stop fighting with his family of over the land..." She pulled away from her uncle to wipe her face" And he has a mistress...I don't know how I'm going to survive this marriage" she looked at him sadly.

Two lizard men then opened the doors to the room where the ceremony was going to be preformed. Farren took a deep breath and grasped her uncles arm. As they walked in one side of the room had humans who looked at her with sympathy and the other side had lizards who some looked at her with deep distain And Farren was not surprised not in the least...Lizards where very prejudice towards humans and most cases would never marry one speacily ones in nobility but the royal family on the human side and the lizard side where getting fed up with both families quarrel over the land they put their foot down and forced them to marry their Heirs together so that way both would have it.

"pfft human's" the blue one sneered in his tuxedo his voice was low enough so not everyone could hear him.

The music started playing as she made her first step, Farren looked at up the blue one who wore gold armor and was looking at her calmly but coldly, Farren wiped her tear stained face and probably some of her makeup.

He reached our his hand to her making her take a deep breath as her uncle kissed her cheek and let her take the Lizard hand. The Elven woman in the background was singing her heart out as the instruments played angelic. The Blue Lizard Caspian guided her up the steps until the where both in front of a bishop of the lizard religion. He was a green lizard and quite old, Farren kept her gaze to the ground the whole time.

" Today Wedding will be much different then most in lizard kind...today this human woman...and this lizard male...will become husband and wife...today a land will be united" the bishop said.

Some sneered some nodded human's clapped.

"Caspian...son of Duke Leore...do you take Farren Solin as your wife" The bishop asked the male.

Farren slight brought her gaze to look at Caspian who took a deep breath. He looked to the corner or the room to see a beautiful lizard hiding behind a a door but perking in. She was thin pale blue lizard with purple gillls coming out her head.

"I do " he said reluctantly as he turned his head back towards the bishop.

" And do you Lady Farren Solin... niece of duke Solin take Lord Caspian as your husband..." Farren closed her eyes " I do..." she repled sadly.

" Let's now drink from the wine" The bishop poured the wine in a cup" Both of you shall drink of the wine" he said handing the cup to Caspian first.

The Blue Lizard took a drink and then passed it to Farren who slowly drank from it as well then placed back in the table.

" Now kiss you new wife" The bishop said making Farren eyes widen slightly.

The Blue Lizard took another deep breath cradled her face with his clawed hand and leaned down to kiss her. He gave her gentle chaste kiss with his scaly lips and soon pulled away to face the crowd while holding her hand.

" My Wife Lady Farren Of Leore!" He shouted to everyone.

Most cheered while others clapped reluctantly. The after party was taken out side the lizards kept to there side while humans stayed with theirs a couple did mid and mingle with each other but not many both humans and lizard did seem ok with the elves though.

Farren couldn't see her new"husband" anywhere but she has pretty good idea where he might be. The blonde didn't fail to see that emperor of the lizard people with his armed guards probably here to see with his own eyes the ceremony had taken place as promised.

Farren was on her 3rd drink trying to make herself numb to the coments being said about her and also for the wedding night she would share with her got up began to walk around as her dress trailed behind her she was honestly not use to these fancy dresses do her being a tomboy.

The emporer soon caught sight of her as she was pouring herself another drink. The lizard ruler came up to her surprising her a lot but nonless she remain respectful and boxes her head to him" Your highness..."

He nodded "And you are the bride of my Noble ally of the Forbidden City."

" Yes " She said as brought her head back up to look at him" though I have no idea where my husband is right now your higness" She said quietly.

" I hope he majesty enjoying this affair?" She said as she and him walked" I was surprised to see you here...I thought you where very busy in the capital" she said.

" How are things in the capital your higness" she changed the subject not wanting to linger in the thoughts of the years she will go down in her loveless marriage.

"Things are changing for the better, I must parlay with the goblins in order to receive their technology, still I must sit on my throne and decide my people's fate in the war of Rivellon" he spoke in marvel.

" That's good " Farren said truthly" I only wish our ruler would start trying to improve the human cities as well instead allowing in going corruption disray..." she said with distaste.

" Instead for fighting for land we should try improve the conditions of the people are forced to go through and live through" she said seriously.

"I only hope this marriage can save what's left of our alliance with your king because if it blows up I'll have no choice in going to war on your people" he spoke in a icy tone.

Farren closed her eyes at this" I understand that your higness...I knew the consequences before long before and agree to it...but I willing to do anything to make this fighting prejudice stop...even giving up my own happiness..war has plagued this world enough...I will do anything to make this marriage work" Farren opened her eyes to look around for Caspian" But For husband on that matter...you have to ask him his views...I going to try my best to make sure we get along...it if mean we don't get romantically involved" she said softly.

Farren then spotted a female lizard child sitting alone sadly as she poked at her food making the blonde raise a eyebrow.

The Emperor offered his hand "Swear to me" he spoke awaiting for her to kiss his hand.

Farren looked at him and then to his hand before she brought her face down to kiss his hand and then looked back up at him " I swear to you, your higness" she told him sincerely.

"May our God's guide us in these trouble times child" he turned the other way.

Farren gaze then turned to the child again who still sitting alone making the blonde concerned about where her caretaker or parents where she went over to the lizard child and sat in the chair in front of her" Hello" she said with a warm smile " do mind is I sit hear, the little one was obviously shy but gave her little nod in response.

" What's your name?" she asked the child who played with her food" are your parents around here?" the child still remained quiet Farren looked a little worried and felt a little awkward but a idea popped into her head about how to make the child more relaxed she started to take the napkins and fold them making the little girl curious when she was finished the little girl saw that Farren made a dragon making the girls eyes wide with awe as Farren went on to make a bird" Would like me to teach you how?" she asked with a smile the little girl still shy but non less nods her head.

The young lizard made a couple figures out the napkins as well and after a little bit started to smile and show what she made to Farren with excitment making the blonde smile" my name's Farren, what's yours" Farren braved to ask the little girl again" Elora" the lizard girl replied shyly.

Dome where else a lizard be was instructing a painter"Is the painting ready soon?" The blue lizard with the red fin on his head muttered sipping his Martini impatiently.

" Nice to meet Elora, are you mother and father around " Farren asked the lizard child.

"Keep your trousers on Edmund the wedding picture is almost finished" the old lizard muttered carefully brush strokes.

" My mother is dead..." Elora replied depressing making Farren look at her sadly" oh...I'm sorry...is your father here?" Farren asked hopefully.

Elora nodded " Yes but I don't know where" she replied as she played with some napkin animals" Oh maybe I can help you find him, what's his name?"

" You already know him...you married him" When Elora said that it made Farren blood run cold and eyes widen...she was staring at the face of her step daughter she didn't even know she had her hand then gripped the table tightly as the anger at her new husband keeping secrets from her.

Elsewhere The Red Emperor grasped the cup of meridian wine in his hands eyeing everyone at the party "Where is Slane? he is supposed to be here for this ceremony" he whispered to one of his guards.

Farren's face quickly went calm so she wouldn't scare the little girl knowing it wasn't her fault" Sweetheart why don't we find your father" Farren got up and went over to pick up Elora who didn't really protest. Oh yes she was going to have a very long talk with her husband indeed.

The guard leaned close to the emperor "he said he would be here on his terms right now he's stomping a civil war to the ground."

The Emperor soon spotted the human bride walking around the reception area and looked like she was carrying a lizard child making him confused but then soon in realization he knew whose daughter she was "this will be complicated" he sighed sipping his drink.

Farren soon found her lizard husband talking with another lizard and marched over to him at first he seemed calm but soon he caught eye of his daughter Elora in Farren arms is when emotion of surprise arose on his face. Elora face brightened at the sight of her father as while holding into Farren" Hello father!" her excited reaction made the blonde think he hadn't seen his daughter in awhile which didn't help Farren's mood.

" Caspian, we need to talk" She frowned at him her voice stern.

Caspian looked up "Go on" he said sternly back taking hold of his daughter.

" When I agreed to this Marriage all I asked from you was to always and I meant always to be truthful to me how could you not tell me about Elora" She said with her arms crossed.

"You didn't ask so I thought you knew who she is already" he answered.

Farren rubbed her eyes at this.

"Well Ain't this the bride of the honor" a seductive voice spoke behind Farren.

"Ursela" Caspian spoke.

The majestic female lizard bowed her head"Farren meet the Emperor's cousin Ursela the storm Queen" Caspien introduced.

Farren bowed her head respect" My Lady" she said softly.

Ursela Chuckled "I must admit it must be a welcome change from the boring human kingdoms "she said.

Elora hid her face in her father's neck shyly.

A timid Lizard behind looked at Farren "Ah so you are the bride everyone's talking about" he smiled.

"This is my seamstress Sampson" she introduced.

" Hello" Farren replied kindly" I didn't know our wedding has so many imopartant guests tonight"

"Oh it's a Honor for someone so alien to our culture to be here even this time this event has ended peacefully with no one dying" Sampson chuckled.

"Sam Don't you have a man to drool over right now I expect a gown to be delivered to me soon"Ursela clapped her hands in a silent tone.

"Yes mistress" he bowed leaving the 3 alone.

" I did actually did get a chance to speak with your cousin earlier my lady" Farren spoke up.

"And what do you think of him?" She asked.

" In my honest opnion he's one capable ruler compared to the one of my kind who's leading us down to ruin" Farren said bluntly.

"Though he's burdened by the throne to keep everything in control I am his commander if he says go to war than I'll go to war..I must admit I was expecting you to be like the rest of your kind" Ursela seemed amused.

"I think you would be taking about the egotistical pig headed noble men my lady...even though I might be nobility myself I'm of a lower ranking family so we are treated slightly better then commoners who's cries of pain and hunger are deafen by the sounds of their greed...and they can't stand that someone of lower nobility hold so much land that they can't have..." Farren sighed deeply" I'm tired of the idiotic fighting my lady it not helping and only leads to the death of more people in both sides and more taxes that dries the people out" Farren told the Queen seriously.

"Politics as always" a deep voice spoke causing most of the crowd to look at the direction of the voice.

Slane the Winter Dragon appeared in the crowd with snow floating around him his white milky eye's scanned the palace around him.

Farren was taken by surprise by the new commer and by the bewildered faces of the lizards most where bowing, even Ursela herself was bowing. The lizard was quite handsome his icy stare gazed at the people bowing to him, his armor was of Royalty. Shrouded in silver and blue silk, his skin was a unique shade of blue, Trails of snow followed him as he made his way to the Emperor. The red Emperor grasped the Demigods hand "Honor to you Slane" he smiled The blue Dragon nodded in response.

Farren looked confused but memorized by the lizard " Caspian who is he?" she asked.

"Slane, the winter Dragon he's a Demigod legends say his mother was our own goddess, he's been around for thousands of years he's a very important figure to our people and of the Divinity" he whispered.

The icy blue lizard then walked up to Farren in a slow brisk walk. Farren eyes widen in shock at this and even more when the demigod came up right to her.

The snow floated in mid air around him til he was an inch away from her space He lowered his neck awaiting a word from the Bride of honor.

Farren regained her composer" it's honor to have you here by Lord" she said as she bowed.

He grabbed a handful of her hair sniffing it This made Farren flinch as she stated at him wide eyed, her heart pumping so hard in fear.

"Elderberry syrup and a hint of lilac perfume you have rare taste my dear" he spoke.

"It's customary for a bride to have a gift, is it true my Lady?"

" In some traditions I guess so my Lord but I never one to attend them even though this is my own...I was what called a tomboy..." She told him truthfully.

While other girls where pampering themselves and trying to find a power husband Farren was climbing trees or helping take care of her uncle's land. They may be nobility but not that rich so not many servants so her uncle, her aunt, and cousin helped with chores and duties not that she minded she could never be waited on like spoiled girl.

"Hold still" he spoke.

He clasped his hands together as a bright light envelope in his palms the snow followed him circling around him. A flash of dust sparkled out of his hands to reveal an ice statue of rose in his hands.

Farren looked upon it with awe and then back to Slane, it was truly beautiful.

" So pretty " Elora commented cutely.

" Thank you" Farren told him.

"This is not just any rose it's enchanted to feel your mood it changes it's appearance through seasons" he explained"treat it with care" he whispered for her to hear placing it in her palms.

Farren took it gently from him as she stared at it" I will" she promised him.

Slane clapped his hands together enveloping more snow, Part of the rose turned frozen while a small part was pure white. The walls slowly rumbled around the people before Slane threw his hands in the air casting snow crystals on the ceiling. The snow floated in mid air like diamonds making people gasp in awe,  
Some snow flakes circled around each other forming a chandelier many of the guest's clapped.

Elora smiled big at this" Father Farren look!" she pointed out the crystals and floating snow. Farren had a weak smile at this which made some of the frozen part of the rose disappear replace it with pure white.

The children were having fun trying to catch the snow flakes in the air, Slane was teasing the children waving his hand slightly.

Farren and Caspian smiled watching Elora play among the children the blonde then took a deep sigh and then look at at Caspian to get back to the previous matter" Caspian...I was mostly angry you fidnt tell me about Elora earlier but what hit me upset the most is the fact she didn't even have you, a nanny, or least attendant with her" Farren told him seriously.

" Your an important figure...even more so now and they can use Elora to get to you...not to mention it appeared to be lonely..." She told him solemnly.

Caspian sighed deeply and nodded at this.

The Emperor leaned close to Slane "Be careful old friend" Slane turn his head "I think you made Caspien jealous" Slane Chuckled "I was bringing his wife a gift through her troubled time" he said.

"I understand that but remember we need this alliance to work" the Emperor whispered Slane was staring at the Farren for a moment "I'm Immortal I've lived a very long life witnissing most event's I hope this time the war will be finished" he spoke forming an ice mug for his wine.

Slane nodded as he took a a glance at Farren who now was being dragged by Elora while also trying not to trip in her huge dress he could tell she was not use to wearing it. The lizard child was excited to bring the human girl to play with her and the other children in the snow. A small smile formed the demi God's lips hearing the human girl laugh warmly as she played with the children.

"I must get on the stage Caspien requested I sing his wife a song" he chuckled patting Slanes shoulder before The Red Emperor disappeared behind the curtain.

Slane did admit she was quiet pretty for a human. It had been so long since he touched warm flesh, he would wait if she doesn't feel anything for her groom. He had been alive for so long that it's hard for him to watch those he loved and those who were his friends grow old and die.

The Emperor appeared out of the curtain decorated In his casual clothing walking up stage.

Caspian walked over to Farren who swinging Elora around gently making the little girl laugh. The blue lizard placed a hand on his new brides shoulder making her stop to look at him.

The couple looked to see most of the guest's were in there seats they had the front row with Edmund. Caspian led Farren to sit down in the front with Elora in the opposite side of him.

The music slowly put up a steady beat The Emperor slowly turned away humming a soft tune.

"Oh how you turned my world you precious thing" he sung turning around grasping her hand~

Farren was little surprised at first not knowing the emporer could sing and the fact he was singing for there wedding but it soon was brushed off as soon she became memorized by his voice.

"You starve and nearly exhaust me"~ he sung loud his dance moves connected with Farren bringing her up stage.

Farren didn't know how to react being on the stage nai g the center of attention she started to feel bashful.

The Red Emperor grasped her waist helping her radiate with his dance moves. Farren face turned bright red when she felt The emperor trap her waist making her gaze go to his hand then to his face he then drew her close to him and began to dance with her.

"Everything I done, I done for you"~ he lowered her down before bringing her back up.

Only to bring her close to him again as he continued to dance with her" Your eyes can be so cruel~"

"Just as I can be so cruel!"~

"I move the stars for no one" he sung more twirling her around.

Caspian was watching with his daughter on his lap his face remained emotionless but those could see a hint in fondness for his new bride.

"You run so long, you run so far"~  
The music was getting faster for Farren.

The blonde could feel the song was coming to a end soon "I can't live within you" he finished releasing her hand letting her take her seat next to Caspian.

The empire's soon bowed as people cheered for him, when the bishop walked into the stage is when the red Lizard left it" Thank you majesty that performance was wonderful and now it's time for The bride and groom to consummate their marriage" If Farren wasn't completely red before she was now at mention of this almost as red as the emperor. Caspian handed Elora who looked like she was about to fall asleep to her nanny and then offered a hand to Farren.

The Emperor chuckled grasping his silver cup of wine taking one sip.

"So now the bride will be taken by her husband" Slane said calmly taking a drink next to the red Lizard but inside her felt a little jealous.

The Red Emperor scratched his throat "The wine seem to have a strong potent" he said.

" Yes...that's probably it" Slane said taking another drink as he watched Farren being taken away by Caspian.

* * *

Farren was led down the halls of Caspian's large home until they stopped infront of 2 huge doors which the blue lizard opened and gestured for Farren to go in. Meanwhile the party started to die down and heist where getting ready to leave or retire in their rooms til a scream erupted.

Caspian and Farren heard the screams as well.

"The Emperor is Dead!" An Elf Screamed in Horror.

Caspian eyes widen at this making him grab Farren and put her on the bed before she could protest " Stay in this room do not come out" he told her firmly before headed out the doors" guards make sure no comes into this room or my daughters room gaurd my wife and my daughter with your lives" He ordered them before running towards where the part was.

Farren just sat on the bed still trying to process everything...the emperor was dead...she was just dancing with him 20 minutes ago and now he was dead...one the few good honest rulers they had left.

Caspien almost vomited seeing his corpse sprawled out, his throat looked like it was ripped open, The blood splattered everywhere around him, and his eyes were carved out.

Ursela and Slane then came to the scene having similar reaction along with rage and sorrow on their faces, it was rare for Slane to show any emotion at all so most where surprised.

The emperor's mate Sathra was in hysteria seeing her soulmate murdered in a gruesome way.

" What happened here!?" Roared Caspian.

"Sir" the guard saluted "We have no idea what has happened he was the last person here before everyone left."

Caspian frowned hard " I want the whole grounds searched and make sure every guest was accounted for! No leaves!" He ordered them.

He turned back to the emporer, there where many who wanted the red Lizard dead for many reasons but some how he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that his marriage to Farren had a hand in it.

"No no no no no" he can't be dead.. I'm in a dream... I'm in a bad dream"  
Sathra huddled herself In a corner rocking back and forth bawling her eyes out.

"I've already sent my men to search all over the palace" Ursela saluted.

" Double check on my wife's room as well..." He turned his gaze to the Queen" there's a reason the assasain chose this day to kill him" Caspian told her seriously.

Caspian then turned to the emperess and looked at her sadly" Bring her away...she shouldn't see him like this..." He said softly.

One of the guards took the Empress by her hand to escort her in her room her wails of mourning echoed the halls.

Caspian looked at the red Lizard one last time" I'm so sorry my friend..." he said solemnly.

Caspian looked up to see that Slane was silent.

Caspian turned to more gaurds" No one saw nothing? No witnesses? How can that be?" He asked them.

"Sir the silver mug look" a female guard spoke showing Caspian the glass.

Caspian took the glass and drew his finger inside and then tasted it, his then eyes widened in shock "Its poisoned! Check to see if any of the wine was poisoned!" he ordered them.

The soilders soon scrambled around The reception area at this looking over all the liqueur.

"Yes Sir!" The female soldier saluted heading to the hallway where the pantry is located.

" Check if any of the geusts drank it as well! " Caspian barked at them as he held his head.

Slane remained immobile sitting on a chair staring at his friends lifeless body.

Meanwhile Farren sat on the bed in her and now husband's room, So many thoughts where going through her mind speacily after hearing the screams and then her husband ordering her to stay and the room, Everytime she tried to leave the gaurds at her door would stop her.

Her flower in the glass cabinet made a small snowstorm swirling around itself, reflecting her emotions.

Farren let a huff in fustration as she got up from the bed and went over the door dragging her dress behind her " ok this is getting ridiculous why I'm I not allowed to leave my room? Why are the gaurds running around in chaos?" She asked as she frowned at them.

The blondes eyes then trailed to the gaurds going around checking on the guests in the rooms " What's going on?..." She asked softly.

"We can't tell My Lady.. something horrific has happened and the captain ordered us to keep you safe" the guard explained slowly shutting the door"It's for your own good My Lady" the other guard replied.

Farren let out a growl of frustration as she ran a hand through her hair while pacing back and forth in the room. She couldn't help but worry what was happening or if her aunt, her uncle, her cousin, Elora...and even Caspian.

" Again the lizard is hiding something from me.."she said mumbled little did she know someone was sneaking into her room from the terrace.

The shadowed figure gently step onto the rug quietly as they can observing the room. Farren rubbed her eyes them she began to remove her tight uncomfortable dress she was already tired of, tugging it off and letting it hit the floor leaving her only in a corset and under garments and then made her way over to her closet to find pants.

The intruder hesitate for a moment before crawling onto the bed to hide from her sight.

Not much to her surprise she didn't find any pants only dresses" Great...just great" she said as she shut her closet door and then went over to her husbands closet.

The intruder snakes out of the bed unsheathing they're dagger pressing there body close to her back the intruder wringed his arm around her neck pressing the tip against her throat "Where is the Amulet" he spoke dangerously low.

Farren ultimately froze when the person grabbed her and pressed the steel into her back not knowing how to react but became quickly confused when the person said amulet" What are you talking about? What amulet?" She asked him.

He pressed the dagger harder onto her back "The Red Emperor's amulet I know he's dead, give me his crown Jewel and we'll forget this happened" he sneered.

"Farren are you alright?" Caspian called out opening the door he grunted in alarm sheath his sword at the intruder.

The intruder wrapped his arms around tighter around Farren waist and brought her close to him as he moved his dagger from the blonde's back to her throat" Move and I'll slit her neck!" He shouted to the blue lizard.

A loud thwack sound off in the room the guards saw with wide eyes seeing an arrow Pierce the lizards back "Argh!" He cried out in pain releasing Farren as he bends down to one knee the other who attacked him is an Elf with flowing hair antlers placed on her forehead her armor Screamed Archer of the Elf Queens army "You shall rest captain the Queen sends her regards" she smiled in satisfaction before pulling another arrow to her string.

Farren scrambled to the side once the assalint released her. She quickly moved to Caspian's side allowing him to take hold of her. She could hear the sickening sound or her assalint's cries of pain as another arrow hit him.

His black blood oozed out of him making a small pool around him "Captain get everyone back I have to do this" she swallowed opening her mouth, she brought his neck towards her mouth biting into the soft flesh ripping a piece of it chewing the meat swallowing it. She went deeper chewing into the meat harder.

Farren turned her head away from the sight not able to stomach it, she had heard that elves can read memories by eat the flesh of the deceased but never thought she would actually see one do it.

" Caspian ...us it true?...the emperor is dead?" She asked her husband quietly.

"he..was given orders, his name is Karren he was born into a life of crime" The Archer mumbled she unsleeved his arm revealing scorch marks "I must dig deeper" she muttered chewing into the arm.

Caspien looked down at his wife "He was brutally murdered by an assassin but not before he drank poisoned wine" he said slowly turning away to focus on the Elf.

The she Elf chewed through licking the bone she widened her eyes "It can't be.. he's from a order that worships a black divine" she said out loud.

Caspian's eyes at what the elf said" Are you sure?" He asked curtly.

" Why would assassin poison him and then kill him brutally? " Farren asked him still trying take it all in.

The she elf shook her head "He was given orders to steal the red emperor's amulet he wasn't the one that killed him."

"that mean the killer could still be here" Caspian said seriously.

" Yes he was asking about that...why is it so important?" Farren said as she dared to take a glance at the dead lizard.

"It is the jewel that tells us the new emperor or the next Red Lizard" the Elf sighed chewing into his finger"I can't get more out of him the corpse is finished" she sighed in frustration.

" Does that mean he knew someone plotted to kill the emperor?" Farren asked her.

"Maybe but his mind was going fast paced" the she elf looked pale rosing up from her position "Captain I promise I won't eat the emperor but you must allow me to inspect the body one suckle of the finger will show me who killed him."

Caspian rubbed his eyes at this " It not me you have to convince...it's his wife and cousin..."

Just then the 2 female lizards came into the room with Ursela consoling the emotionally destroyed widow.

Caspian sighed deeply " The elf wants to ask your permission to taste your husband's flesh..."

"He means let me bite off the finger and I'll get whoever killed your Emperor and my name is actually Adillah" The Elf spoke.

The widow rolled her eyes back falling to the floor. Farren gasped" Someone take the emperess back to her room" Caspian ordered a gaurd.

The Guard nodded picking up the grieving Widow bringing her to her Chambers, Caspian then turned his gaze towards Ursela " What is your decision Ursela?" Caspian asked her softly.

Ursela clenched her hand into a closed fist, the knuckles popping "Just..a finger if anything else has been fed on, You'll be dead" Ursela seethed exiting the door slamming it shut.

"Your heard her Adillah..." Caspian said as he turned to face her " I will show you where his body is" Caspian gestured her to follow him. They headed out the room and down the hall what towards what little looked like the basement.

Farren trailed behind them, looking around the dark part of her new home she had not seen yet. As they walked down the dark cold hall if the basement Farren could help to notice cells they had, Farren wasn't really surprised most Noble families had them to detain those who committed crimes against took a turn what looked like supply room and in the center was a table with a white sheet covering something or more like someone.

"There's the Emperor" Adillah said.

Caspian nodded as he moved over to the table" We put him down here for now so the geusts wouldn't have to see...you saw how distress his wife was..."

"I'm sure she made a scene" Adillah spoke reaching over pulling the sheet off "The Queen will be pleased that we'll be making progress to finish off this cult."

She reached the arm pulling it up carresing the red skin inspecting the fingers she then found one she thought was good and sank her teeth right into it. Sucking it light only biting into the flesh. She stood up releasing the finger from her mouth staring at her hands "This is not the Red Emperor, it's a fake he's a decoy" she spoke shivering.

Farren eyes opened wide at this as she looked at the unrecognizable body.

"Then where is the real emporer" Caspian asked as frowned hard.

Adillah cast a green glow from her hand *"UNVEIL"* she chanted  
the body glowed reforming the skin to blackish purple.

"The cultists took him, this one volunteered to be sacrificed" Adillah said waving her hand at the wounds.

" What would they gain from that if the emperor doesn't have the amulet with him?" Farren asked.

"They searched the specific rooms" Adillah answered. She looked up in shock "We need to get back to the Emperor's room!" She said in fury.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like my story I want to thank my good friend Marianofcintra helping me with this she's awesome :D be sure to check out her fantasy story Of Orc's and Men ^^ oh and the song the Emperor is singing is Within you by David Bowie :)**


	2. Introduction of Prince of the Black Sun

"What's going Adillah" Caspian asked as he frowned in concern as he followed the female elf tothe room of the emporer and where the Empress and the emporer cousin resided at this moment.

The Emperor's cousin opened the doors "They attacked us" the general growled.

Farren's eyes widen when she took in she state of the room and the two female lizards" Are you alright My Queen? My Empress?" She asked.

The Empress was in fritz"One minute we were planning the funeral for my husband the second later a barbarian attacked us!' she cried"He wanted this" the general said showing a Ruby encrusted amulet with the symbol of the dragon.

Farren went over and got down on her knees and took the empresses hands" Empress you husband is alive" she reassured her" the body we found was a double..."

"What?" The Empress said in confused.

The Elf Adillah inspected to see the window was broken through" It's true...someone kidnapping the emporer and killed a double in his place" Caspian confirmed to the female.

"The other came through here?" Adillah questioned, The Emperor's cousin nodded "I got him in time, I deflected his dagger and kicked him back out" she finished.

Farren then walked towards the window and squinted her eyes as she looked carefully out the hole. The assailant lay on the ground dead with his blood spilled every where Farren then looked towards the dense woods making her go in deep thought...the red emporer went missing during reception outside...and the assailants kept trying to break in which meant they never fully where able to get inside the castle this made her eyes widen in realization.

" I know where the emporer is!" She yelled curtly as she raced out the room" we need to go to the woods!"

"Seargent get your men ready!" the elf ordered before jumping out.

Caspian shook out of his shock to protest greatly against his new wife going into the woods where potential danger, but she was running to fast for him to catch up to her. The Lizard Queen and Empress followed too also confused, the Empress soon stopped her and ordered her to stay inside.

" But I know what direc-" but Farren she never got to finish what she was saying because her she was picked up thrown and thrown over Caspian's shoulder he obviously looked fustrated also knowing his knew wife wouldn't listen to reason he carried her back to _their_ room.

" Caspian are you insane!? I'm not a sack!" Farren raised her voice at the blue lizard.

"I won't place you in danger because of these cultists" he said straight to the point.

He kicked opened the door to the bedroom, threw her down in huff making the bed bounce slightly, and then left. Farren move her hair out her face as she watched him march out out the room and slammed the door then locked it it" Make sure no enters and that she doesn't leave" he told one his gaurds firmly as he went over to the queen and empress.

He can hear her shouting behind the door pounding on it, The soldier coughed before adjusting his sword "Understood Sir" he saluted.

It wasn't long till the lizard Duke was outside and heading the woods looking for the others. The soldier's brandish their exotic swords carefully stepping in the forest, Adillah examined the trees eyeing the shadows with her bow in sight"There's a stench of death in the wood..we must be close" the elf whispered to Caspian.

" So Farren was right then..." he said as he looked around cautiously, the woods was very dark and dense it made it very easy to hide speacily at night.

They saw flashes of bright light in the deep wood like Sparks of fireflies, The blue lizard moved branches out his way as he got deeper and deeper in the woods looking for the occultists. He stopped mid way close to the bushes, There was a Lizard draped in black cloth of robes with the symbol of the cult on him. Caspian knew which cult this was..the Black Ring. The same cult worshipping the demon god in hopes to bring him to Rivellon.  
The lizard made attempts to cast could see someone laying in the middle of the center, this figure was obviously roughed up and tied up.

The eye's in the cloak growled in frustration he tore the hood off throwing it in the fire"So you do catch on" he smirked being fluid in his motions.

" You dare attack during my wedding...kidnap the emporer...and attack my bride" Caspian said very low but was seething on the inside.

"Oh Caspian I thought you'd catch on" he snapped his fingers revealing his red skin tone.

Buy then the search party had surrounded the occultist slowly and the lizard began to wake up groggy, The Lizard's skin formed black as night it was the prince of Shadows ties up. The prince of shadows stirred up to see the one who kidnapped him  
"It was..you..the Prince of the Sun" he wheezes managing to speak.

Caspian frowned at this" Prince of the Sun?..." He said as he watch the occultist take off his hood chuckling.

The lizard in front of him slowly peeled his hood back showing his red skin and golden eyes, Adillah instructed for her soilders to aim their arrows at the Lizard.

"Hello Caspian..and you too Adillah" he spoke calmly "Shame I didn't see the wedding but I'm sure it was a spectacle wasn't it?" He said.

"I'm actually interested wether or not they'll answer to me" he narrowed his eyes down to the campfire.

Both the elf and the blue Lizard where bewildered by the sight of the Emporer in the occultist's clothes" Your Highness... I don't understand?..."

"Why Corvus of course the Demon of death a primordial creature of the void" he explained.

"You should be lucky to be honored here..he will have need of fresh bodies" he finished pulling out his golden sword.

Everyone jumped back and prepared the swords at they looked at the emporer in disbelief.

" Has the Emporer gone insane?!"

" He's possessed!"

"What should we do?!"

Many voice spoke out in conflict about to handle this situation.

"I need more Source I must break this cycle and you shall be the first!" He charged at Caspian.

Caspian quickly pulled out his sword at this being caught off guard due the shock of his ruler being a occultist...no one ever suspected this, none the lizards wanted to believe this...their beloved ruler had being a member of Black Ring.

" Your Highness please come to your senses! Think of your people! Think of your cousin! Think of your wife who loves you so dearly!" He tried shouting sense into him.

"I'll ascend to Godwoken without it all it will become dust to the wind" he grunted slashing his sword elegantly.

The swords clashed and dinged against each other, the other soilders both lizard and elf fought against other occultists who appeared" Why plan the murder of the double at my wedding?! Why did you try to steal your own Amulet?!" Caspian yelled as he defended himself.

"To ascend Caspian... what would you expect, I won't let my life be destined and controlled by my God, I will remove her from her throne and take on becoming one of the seven!" He clashed back.

The red lizard didn't notice that Adillah had snuck up behind him and shoved him away from Caspian. The black lizard slowly begin to untie himself from the pole, The commotion in the woods had become so loud that the rest of the soilders at the mansion caused them to dash into the trees and armed and ready.

"Adillah how's eating flesh of the dead workin out for you?" The Red Prince mocked.

The female elf just glared at him as she aimed her bow and arrow tightly" Why don't you tell me how it feels to be a slave to a demon?" She spat back to the Emporer.

"Not a slave but an apprentice" he smirks.

By then the soilders who ran into the woods caught up them and soon the occultists where outnumbered. Shock soon fell on their faces to see the Caspian's and Adillah party where.

"Goodbye for now.." he whispered vanishing into a fog, He along with his followers vanished with in the air leaving everyone there feeling confused, betrayed, or angry...no more so Caspian as he growled putting his sword away back in it's seeth...he gritted his teeth" Go tell the queen to talk to me but don't bring the empress..." He told soilder trying to remain calm.

A grim look appeared on his face when he thought of his female ruler...she was devastated when she thought her husband died...he didn't know how she would handle the fact her husband had become a occultist.

The black lizard held his daggers in defense despite being wounded "I noticed you are the empire's guard" he eyed warily.

Caspian frowned in suspicion at this black lizard" Who are you?" He asked.

Adillah aimed her bow in this lizard now along with a few others.

"The Prince of Shadows king of the Black Sun" he introduced himself.

" Your master abandoned you hmm" Adillah mocked but not loosening her grip on her bow.

" I'm curious as well to why he left you here?" Caspian asked.

"I don't answer to you elf scum!" He spat the ground before turning his gaze to Caspian.

"That was your leader, the Prince of the Red Sun he betrayed you and disrupted the imperial court didn't he?" He questioned.

"I could help you as a King of the Sun" he said with pride.

Adillah didn't let the insult affect having dealt with this more then once on many occasion.

Caspian walked over slowly to the black lizard as he looked him over but then stopped 3 feet away from, deep in thought.

"You help me I help you" The Shadow King offered.

" We will keep alive for now...I have to console with the Queen about this"was all Caspian said before gesturing for his soilders to chain him " Can you bind his powers" He asked Adillah.

"And your working for magisters... something I'll never understand since they'll collar anyone who has those abilities" the prince muttered.

The black lizard grunted when restrained with heavy chains.

" It a precaution for now" Caspian said with a frown" I don't trust you..." He pointed out as he instructed his men to take the castle dungeon.

Farren sat alone in her bedroom staring deep in the glass vase holding the winter rose, It started to change color as she gently carassed the petals...she couldn't get rid of horrible feeling I the pit of her stomach...she knew something was wrong...and she couldn't help but worry about her husband and for her new step daughter Elora though her gaurd reassured her that she was fine and being taken care of by her nanny...but sadly he still hadn't any news about Caspian.

Snowflakes fell gently across the floor outside the window slowly forming the Winter Dragon, Farren hadn't notice this as she gently put the rose back in the vase and started to rub her arms feeling the chill, she turn to her window see the fresh snow" snow? Isn't it warm during this season..." She said softly.

She felt a hand gently turn her around  
"Doors are much harder to enter" Slane said.

Farren was bewildered to see the demi-god in her room"M-My Lord" she averted her gaze away from his and bowed slightly, it started make sense now about the snow.

"I sense your troubled soul from the Winter Rose" he whispered"Are you alright my lady" he asked with concern.

Farren looked out the window at this" No...I'm not..." She said as she walked over to it" The occultists are in the woods...with real Emporer...Caspian and Adillah along with their soilders went into and haven't gotten back yet" she said queitly as she touched the cold window.

"I hope it doesn't come to the worst..I hope they will make it back with the Emperor" he answered.

" I hope so too..." She said as clutched her hand against the window" Something doesn't feel right though... something dark..." She told him her deep feelings.

"Is it the void that troubles you?" He questioned, Farren turned to look at him" Void?" She asked.

"The darkness where the voidwaken live" he explained"A realm of nothingness the black ring worship, the creatures that dwell there hungry for source, Or is it a troubling force from the hall of Echoes?" He asked.

" I honestly don't know..." She said as she looked at the ground" it's like pressure pushing me down and the pit my stomach queezy..." She replied softly.

She remembered when her aunt told her stories of the black void when she was very young...they use to terrify her greatly.

"Ah you are troubled don't worry I'll help you relax" he said calmly"Don't think of the voidwaken, never let them consume you" he whispered his deep voice felt soothing.

"Relax?" Farren asked softly as she felt feel of calm overwhelm her.

"Imagine your in the hall of Echoes it's peaceful and beautiful where the voidwaken won't touch you" he murmured pressing a cold kiss on her helping her to bed"think of a palace where people are dancing, and singing wearing mask's and you in the middle with a handsome stranger" he explained.

Farren's body felt light as her head drifted off into clouds, soon the clouds drifted away to reveal a shinning ballroom where elegent men and woman danced and laughed gracefully. She fell gently in the covers feeling relaxed and content.

Slane kneeled down on one knee pressing a cold kiss on her forehead.  
Farren looked down at herself in Dreamworld to see she wore a beautiful puffy silver dress that was sleeveless, ribbon and silk wrapped around her arms, covered in sparkled jewels while her hair was up in a loose bun.

She slowly walked through the dancing figure, admiring she looked around. Growing up around fields and farms she never really experience anything like this before wedding day due her family while noble human not high up in higharcy.  
Once she got to the middle the blonde couldn't help but doing around gently in bliss as her dress twirled lightly on the air.

The music was soothing filled with energy, everyone laughed and cheered to their heart's content. One figure moved through the dancers to the center of the ballroom where Farren was lost to the music. His mask was elegant decked in silver and Rubies, Emeralds and Sapphires. Farren stopped in middle of her spinning to see the masked figure comes towards him making her stare at him closely. The masked figure then offered his hand to Farren making her look between his face his hand, she reached out slowly and place her hand on top of the figures.

Farren couldn't help to be mesmerized by the bright silver eyes at her through his mask as he guided her close to him, placing his hand on her wait while the other held her hand and began to dance with her. It felt like the world span around her as they danced, it felt it could go on forever she became puzzled when she heard a faint voice some where calling out her name.

"Farren.. Farren!"Caspian called out.

Farren quickly pulled away and began to look around now recognizing her husband was hollering for her it was then the shinny elegent ballroom and inhabitants slowly began to disappeared in nothingness and her vision began to change. Farren closed her eyes and when she reopened them again slowly she saw the blurry image of Caspian.

"Farren..Farren!" He repeated.

Her eyes fully when she looked to she the blue lizard's worried state" Caspian?..." She said queitly as she looked around to see she was laying on the bed of their room" So I was dreaming she said softly" How long was I out?" She asked as she turned her gaze back to Caspian.

"You were in a deep sleep I had to wake you" he explained hugging her close.

Farren was surprised by this due to the lizard being stotic person but wasn't complaining as she hugged him back " Did you find the Emporer?Is he alright? Are you alright? What happened?"she asked quickly as she pulled away to look at him.

He narrowed his eyes "He...betrayed us he was in charge of the Black ring or at the least is helping them progress their dark magic" he explained as best as he could.

"He claimed he wanted to break the cycle wanted control of his destiny..."

Farren couldn't believe what she was hearing as she shook here head" I-It can't be...how could he...how could he do that to his wife.." her voice stuttered as she looked at him.

"We have a prisoner appearing in front of her majesty a Lizard calling himself the Black Prince" he further explained"We hope he'll give us answers to why he came here..."

" Black Prince?..." She thought out loud... Farren was still lost in her own thoughts about she just learned about the Red Emporer...he may appeared to be cold but Farren knew he wanted peace for all the races...which was why he helped in force her and Caspian marriage. 

" W-why did he arrange our marriage if he's one them Caspian?" She asked shakely.

"I don't know sometimes even I didn't understand him..."

"This other Prince claims to have been born under the Black Sun" Caspian said"he came from the farthest region of the deserts to come to the Empire..."

" Why did he leave his kingdom in the first place?"Farren asked.

"Let's see what he says" he explained.

The lizard then helped his wife out the bed and guided her back down to the dungeons where the Queen glaring daggers into a cell with her arms crossed only taking her eyes off it when she saw Caspian and Farren.

" What has he said to you?" Caspian asked the female lizard.

Farren couldn't help to bring herself closer to the cell to gaze upon the so called black Prince once she caught sight of lizard her eyes opened widen in surprise to see he lived up to his name, he scales all over where a dark black...Farren had seen many lizards during her time but never one like this she couldn't help to stare in awe.

Caspian was busy talking with the Queen he didn't realize that Farren went up to the cage until she got very close.

"Ah your the one in my dream"The Prince said to her.

Farren raised a brow in confusion at this" Dream?" She asked" I don't believe I ever I met you before..." Farren said as she crossed her arms.

"I am the Prince of the Black sun" he introduced.

Farren sighed deeply at this" Why did you agree to help us? Are you a member of Black Ring?...why did you leave your country?"Caspian didn't like her being to close to the cell and made her back up.

"I'm not part of the cult" he explained.

"I am a Prince of Shadow the last of the House of Shadows" he explained  
"I was given a letter by the Red Emperor to see the Wedding but the cultists killed my guard and interrogated me for answers" he answered.

Caspian and looked at the queen at this to see her grim look...the female was still sore by the betrayal of her cousin.

" Do you know what they wanted from you?" Farren asked softly.

"My power I'm a sourceror your highness, it is what they wanted" he answered.

"Would you be willing to use that power to help us stop the former Emporer?" Caspian asked seriously...the blue lizard could see how far the red lizard was gone...they needed all the help they could get.

"If there's one request" he held up a black finger.

"That I hold the throne and be wedded" he pointed at the throne upstairs.

Caspian eyes widen slightly at this request, the queen growled slightly obviously finding this deal outragest,  
Farren didn't how to process this bold request in general.

"Look at this way my fellow kin..your prince of the Red Sun is gone he cast the throne away and ran off to the black ring, If you let me in charge I'll do my best effort to rebuild the Lizard Empire" he called to everyone in the throne room which they where now in but the Black Prince was still I'm chains. 

"We are going to need then your word my prince" Farren spoke up with a frown when the others in the room which too scrambled in their thoughts of this or too enraged to give a answer.

"You have my word" he bowed gracefully the Black Prince did.

Caspian snapped this gaze to Farren a little ticked she decided all their fates for them.

Farren frowned at him back" With they way everyone was going we wouldn't have come up a decision until the former came burning down our home..." She turned to fully face him now" I'm your wife now Caspian...this much my race and my home is yours" she told him plainly.

He Closed his eyes made a hiss at the bold stubborn nature of his wife "Let's make a vote" the queen said"Who in this room would put this man on the throne?" Most rose their hands including the Empress and Farren. "Those that don't wish for him as Emperor?" She and Caspian held their hands up including a few.

"It seems the majority agree with me your highness" The Prince said.

Caspian hissed again in fustration turning his gaze towards the Black Prince who was now being released by the gaurds" Well it's looks like your aquirred the throne and subjects you desired your highness" the blue lizard tried not to spat.

"The leasure is mine" the Shadow Emperor bowed smiling in satisfaction.

" Do you know who want to make your bride?" He asked with his crossed.

"I'm already seeing her" he commented staring directly at the Red Empress.

The female lizard was taken back by this" M-Me" she stuttered.

Everyone had similar shock at they looked at their empress...they didn't know if she would agree due to the deep love she had for her husband.

The Black Prince then came over to the red female lizard and gently took her hand.

"I understand that it is too soon but I wish to wed you when you heal, I'll shall do everything in my power to find out what went wrong to your past betrothed" he spoke carresssing her face before turning to the Queen "Shall I dismiss the court or shall you your highness" he nodded.

The Queen only huffed before gesturing for everyone to leave, The black Prince then went to sit on his newly acquired throne a smile grew on his face as he took in his new title.

"I am the Shadow Emperor of the lizard Empire the house of shadows will promise to restore soon as possible" he said.

Caspian and The Queen couldn't help to have a nervous feeling inside to what was about to come.

 **Well here you go guys another chapter I hoped you guys liked it :) sorry it took so long to update^^; I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me she's awesome :)**


End file.
